


Miss Me Much?

by Will_Herondale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Kenma misses him, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo isn't home, M/M, Post Timeskip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, normal work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Herondale/pseuds/Will_Herondale
Summary: ok, basically Kuroo had to go somewhere and then Kenma felt lonely so he invited Bokuaka (Godship) to hangout with him. But he still misses Kuroo (what a simp) and Kuroo misses him too (what a simp).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 27





	Miss Me Much?

Kenma woke up shivering, deprived of the familiar warm feeling around him. He instantly looked towards the other side of the bed, but it was empty. He checked the time and it was just 7am. Then after a moment, he realized where Kuroo was gone. He had dreaded it, but still _that_ didn't change anything, did it? 

**Yesterday**

Kenma was reading comments of his recent live stream where he had asked his viewers to recommend him some games. He had played most of them, but he did find some new games he could try. Then, he heard the door unlocking of the door and saw Kuroo coming inside. He was speechless because Kuroo never came home this early. 

"Hey there, kitten" he said with a smile.

"You're home early?" Kenma asked, because he was genuinely curious as to how this happened. Kuroo didn't take leaves too often, unless... Unless he was planning on going somewhere with him. He was excited. Even though Kuroo was an idiot, he still missed going places with him and spending much more time with him.

"Yeah, they gave me today's leave to pack my stuff for a work trip." Kuroo said, somehow making sad puppy noises.

"Oh. Okay." He tried to hide his disappointment. It _was_ Kuroo's job and he loved it, so that mattered the most. Kenma too, had hectic schedules and sometimes his live streams were at night and Kuroo adjusted with it, so it was only fair that he adapted to Kuroo's too. Kuroo did go to business trips many times, so it was not like Kenma was not used to it.

"When will you come back?" Kenma asked, hoping it was not more that a day or two.

Kuroo strode from where he stood near the door (man those damn long legs) and dropped on the couch next to Kenma. Then he kissed him. Kuroo's lips were warm on his. 

"One week" Kuroo said when they broke apart.

One week? ONE WEEK? They had been apart for a week plenty times, but now it seemed like the most stressful job in the entire world.

"I know it's too much so I'll try to get the job done fast so that I can come to you quickly." He said cutely.

"It's okay, Kuroo. It's your work, so you have to do it. And don't try to do things too fast and tire yourself out. "

"You do that when you play games." Kuroo said.

"That's different." That's all he had.

"It's really not-" 

"Whatever."

"Ooh you can hang out Bokubro and Akaashi!"

"Alright. Now pack your stuff, you hyena." Kenma said and Kuroo hyena-laughed.

"Try not to miss me much, kitten." He said with a smirk. 

After that, Kuroo prepared his luggage and they spent the day loitering around.

**Present**

After Kenma woke up, he washed up, moved around the house a little bit (from couch to bed to chair to couch with his PSP) and attended video calls with some sponsors.

He was making onigiri for dinner (Kenma knew how to make basic stuff and a thing or two). Kenma had learnt how to make onigiri from Kuroo, who learnt it from Akaashi who learnt it from his mom and Osamu Miya. Akaashi had said that he was ready to eat the onigiri of Osamu's shop every single day. Bokuto had been jealous (Aaghaashii) and had tried to learn how to make onigiri but (not so) sadly failed.

He finished his dinner and the next thing he knew, Kenma started thinking about Kuroo. He missed him a lot, but thinking about him all day won't make him come early.

So he ate apple pie.

After that, he started setting up everything for his livestream which was that night. At 10, when Kuroo was going to be free, he texted him.

* * *

**sleep deprived cat**

.Hey Kuroo

**sexy sandwich [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]**

Hey kitten!!

I miss youuuuu :(

**sleep deprived cat**

.It's been a day

**sexy sandwich [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]**

I miss you soooooooo much♡♡♡♡♡♡

**sleep deprived cat**

.My livestream will start right now

**sexy sandwich [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]**

Yeah I know, I'm waiting for it ;)

**sleep deprived cat**

?Aren't you gonna sleep

**sexy sandwich [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]**

I wanna see you

* * *

Kenma smiled at Kuroo's last message and felt a longing to see him. Nevertheless, he started his livestream.

He welcomed his viewers and started talking about what he was going to do. After that, he started playing. He tried to ignore comments like 'dayum them fingerss', 'ahh that look' and 'notice me senpai' from someone named **kurxx_cat** (oh well who could that be?). 

After ending his livestream, Kuroo texted him.

* * *

**sexy sandwich [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]**

Kenma i miss you too much;((((

I wanna see you irl

**sleep deprived cat**

I miss you too Kuroo

**sexy sandwich [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]**

*shocked pikachu face* 

**sleep deprived cat**

Shut up nerd

And sleep, you have work tomorrow

**sexy sandwich [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]**

You sleep too♡

**sleep deprived cat**

♡Ughh fine. Goodnight

**sexy sandwich [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]**

Good night kitten♡

* * *

Kenma fell asleep soon after that.

When Kenma woke up the next day, he was still not used to Kuroo not being there beside him. He knew he was being overly sentimental, but he also could not stop it. 

He had a day off. Not really, but he had no work to do. So he asked Akaashi if Bokuto and him were free in the evening, so they could hangout.

And they were both free, so they were going out to watch some movie that Akaashi had decided. So he got ready and waited for them outside. He saw them walking towards him. Bokuto was jumping.

"Hey Hey Hey, Kenma!!!" Bokuto greeted as if it was the most normal way of greeting people.

"Hey, Kenma." Said Akaashi.

"Hey, you guys."

"We saw your livestream yesterday!!! Your game was so awesome!"

"Yeah, and those comments were nice too." Akaashi said.

Kenma flushed. Whoever may call Akaashi an angel, Kenma was not one of them. Akaashi could hurt with his words, but he knew he never meant anything in that way, because he was his best friend. 

"Ughh stop it." He said, hoping that his face was not flushed anymore.

Bokuto laughed loudly and Kenma tried to act like he wasn't with him. They were having fun.

They went to the movies and watched some movie in which the guy and the girl gets separated and the whole movie, they try to find each other, finally meeting in the end. 

Kenma had noticed that Bokuto was crying, mainly because he was crying too loudly and anyone in a mile's radius could hear it. When the credits played, he looked to his side and saw that Akaashi was crying too. He had noticed that movies could make Akaashi the crying type.

"You guys, it was a happy ending." Kenma offered.

"AGHAAASHII" Bokuto said, crying loudly.

"Bokuto-san" Akaashi said, crying slowly and sadly.

Then they hugged. Kenma tried to usher them out of the movie hall. Bokuto and Akaashi, both crying, were trying to tell each other not to cry. Trying really hard.

And now the popcorn guy was looking at them weird. 

"KENMAA" Bokuto called him, as if suddenly realizing that he was there. He tried to give Kenma a hug but Kenma took that as an advantage to pry them out of the building. And when they were outside, he was caught in an awkward three-people hug.

He somehow managed to slip out of the hug and then those two were hugging again. It took ten minutes to stop this, because after that Akaashi seemed to have gotten over the movie. Then he managed Bokuto. Kenma was seriously wondering if they were babysitting each other instead of hanging out. 

But Kenma was enjoying this a lot, especially since they'd not got enough time to meet up and hangout as all four of them were now at the peak of their careers. He felt Kuroo's absence but he was sure they would have time to meet up after Kuroo came back.

"That was a classic. Wonderful and beautifully potrayed story." Akaashi said, wiping a tear fancily.

They were sitting in a pizza house, just trying to eat some pizza while some Karen was going ape shit. (sorry, ppl named Karen:)) 

"I still didn't understand the point of all that crying." Kenma said.

"It was sad." Bokuto said sadly.

"Indeed, Bokuto-san, I found it very sad but also deeply intriguing."

"Hey should we go home and video call Kuroo?" Kenma asked out of nowhere.

"Hey hey hey I wanna see my bro Kuroo" Bokuto said, all excited.

"Good idea, Kenma. Do you think he's free?" Akaashi asked.

"Yeah, he's free after 9 and it's 9 already." He said.

So they went home (Kenma's home), and after texting Kuroo if they could call, they video called him together (what were they, old relatives?).

When the call started, they could see Kuroo in his cat pajamas sitting on some fancy chair of his fancy hotel room.

"HEY HEY HEY MY BRO KUBROOO" (you know who that is) Bokuto said.

"BOKUBROO!!! OMG!!" Yes. 20 smth-year old fully grown adults. Indeed. Kenma sighed.

"Hey Kuroo!" He said. Nonetheless, he was very happy to see stupid Kuroo and his stupid face and his stupid hair.

"Kenmaaaa" Kuroo replied. Kenma was smiling now.

"Hello Kuroo." Akaashi greeted.

"Akaashibro...AKABRO!!!!!" Kuroo said and him and Bokuto started laughing.

"You had to include me in this." Akaashi shook his head, trying not to smile.

"Of course! We are the Besties Squad!" Bokuto said.

"Hey, Akaashi and I are totally the Owls Squad." He said said excitedly.

"Mhmmm and Kenma and I the Cats Squad!" Kuroo responded.

"And you two are the Dumbass Squad." Kenma said.

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other. 

"Do we look dumb to you?!" they said together. Akaashi smiled.

"Indeed." He said.

"Also, you two and Kenma would be the Hair Squad." He said. He was actually snickering.

"Of course, we have unique and.. and brilliant hair." Kenma said.

"Of course! That's what I meant to imply." Akaashi said innocently.

"You jerk." Kenma said and punched his arm lightly. Everyone was laughing now. Bokuto with loud Hey Hey Heys in between.

"You three are the Eyebags Squad!" Bokuto said.

"Oh and the four of us are totally the Fav Bois Squad though!" He said.

"We're like everyone's favorites!!" He said. (lmao RIP fourth wall)

"You would totally be anyone's favorite bro!" Kuroo said.

"Brooooo"

"Yes, that's probably the only right thing Kuroo said" Akaashi agreed.

"Aghaashii"

"Hey Akaashi what do you mean the only correct thing I said-"

And they went on discussing more dumb stuff till Bokuto remembered that he had a practice match tomorrow and they ended the call and Bokuto and Akaashi departed.

Kenma smiled when he was laying in bed. He had some very dumb friends.

The next few days went like that, he met up with Shoyou, and some other friends and he was also waiting for Kuroo to return.

On the fifth day after Kuroo went on the trip, he was busier than usual. He did two livestreams in the morning, back-to-back, visited his company and had a meeting. When he returned home at around 8, he was exhausted and had no energy to make food. So he ordered dinner and went to take a bath. When he came back, he sat on the couch and started browsing something on his phone.

Then the doorbell rang, Kenma kept his phone aside and went to bring the food which had probably arrived.

When he opened the door, to his surprise Kuroo was standing in the doorway.

Kenma had no idea how that happened, he didn't care, Kuroo was here. He was wearing his work clothes that is, his suit. He was smiling and his eyes were gleaming.Before he could say anything, Kenma grabbed his tie, made him lean down and kissed him, all in a flurry. The kiss was long and sweet and Kuroo tasted the same, like ice tea. When they broke the kiss, Kuroo was smirking.

"Miss me much, huh?" He said. 

"Shut up, you ass." Kenma said, hoping he was not blushing. (which he was)

"I love you Kenma. I missed you." Kuroo said.

"I love you too, Kuroo."

P.S. : They were going to kiss again, but the doorbell rang, and _this_ time, it was the food delivery.


End file.
